A Love for One Cold Hearted
by Alexandrayea Nightblood
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another one of their fights, as usual. Kagome is sick, and Inuyasha's being a jerk again. She finds out his true feelings for her and runs off into the night and meets someone unexpected, and he's loved her from afar...who is it?
1. Fights Again and Love Lost

Hello, sorry to say my fic was messed up earlier and I've been trying so hard to get the first chapter to work right. It messed it up THREE times now… cutting out part of the story I had fixed for one of my first reviewers. I hope you enjoy it. I FINALLY got it fixed…and the storms are gone too, so I'll be back and working on it more, trust me!

* * *

Inuyasha was starting trouble again, and Kagome wasn't very pleased with him for it. She glared at him as he cringed, afraid she might say the dreaded word. She laughed at his stupidity as he sat there, knowing very well and good what he had done to piss her off. She looked him in the eyes, ready to start anything if he did. Miroku and Sango sitting off to the side, quietly laughing. Inuyasha had brought it upon himself, going to see Kikyo and what not.

"Inuyasha, what gives you the nerve to come back and try to act like nothing happened when I saw you with her?! You are the most stubborn, inconsiderate ass I've ever seen! I hope you drop dead one of these days for not caring about how I feel!" Kagome said heatedly.

"Kagome, please. I just-"

"SIT! Just SIT you ass!" Kagome repeatedly spoke the word until Inuyasha was fully incapacitated.

Sango had to stifle a slight laugh at Inuyasha's predicament. She quickly got up and ran to Kagome's side. She walked with her friend, talking softly and trying to calm her down, while Miroku looked at Inuyasha, trying to figure out how to get him out of the large hole.

"I do not want to talk about it Sango. Please, just leave me alone for a while, okay? I do not want to be bothered at the moment," a tired looking Kagome spoke.

Sango looked at her carefully, wondering if her friend was alright. She turned to glance back at Miroku and Inuyasha. She saw they were in no hurry to go anywhere, and so she turned back to Kagome. The girl was lying face down on the cold dirt road. Her face was remarkably pale and her eyes had lost their color and life. Sango began to scream, and quickly leaned down to help her friend.

"Kagome! Kagome, please! Wake up! What's wrong; are you hurt, sick, what?! Please, Kagome, wake up!" Sango cried, tears streaming from her face.

Miroku looked up and saw the two girls, Inuyasha doing the same. The moment he noticed what was wrong, he forgot about being stuck in the hole, hurting, and the earlier fight. He ran to Kagome's side and picked her up carefully. Sango watched, hoping there was something to do to help. Everyone went back into the village, being just on the edge of its border, and walked straight to the old woman's hut.

The woman looked up with her one good eye. She looked grimly at the group as they walked in once she saw the girl in Inuyasha's arms. She stood shakily, and Miroku and Sango went to help her.

"What happened to her?" the old miko asked.

"How the hell should I know?! She fell and passed out from what we know old hag!" Inuyasha stated, enraged at the idiocy of the old woman.

"Inuyasha! Show some respect you inconsiderate jerk! How dare you speak like that to her! Now bring Kagome over here and sit down and be quiet!" Sango glared as she spoke cold words to the half demon.

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on a straw mat and sat next to her unmoving body, hoping she'd wake up soon. His face showed his worry, and Sango felt bad about yelling at him. Kagome whimpered slightly in her sleep, trying to wake up. The old miko walked over to Kagome and sat down. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead and pulled it back in shock.

"This girl is running a high fever! More so than any normal fever I've ever encountered. I take it the young fox is still playing with the other children?" the miko asked.

"Yes, he is. Should we let him come back and see Kagome?" Sango asked, not sure what they needed to do.

"No! Absolutely not! He is not to see Kagome until she is better, alright? Keep him busy and away from her until I say she is well enough to. It would cause enough of a fuss just letting him know she was sick, but to have him in here as well…"

Sango and Miroku nodded. They went to find the young fox and play with him to make him even happier, hoping to not let anything be known.

Inuyasha sat there staring at Kagome, hoping she would show more movement soon. Almost on cue with his thoughts, Kagome shifted slightly, trying to get up as she held her pounding head. She looked up to see Inuyasha, a relieved expression on his face. He quickly hugged her to his chest, not wanting to let her go. He smiled as he spoke kind words to her.

"Kagome, thank Saints above you're okay. Kagome," he looked at her as he pulled back some, now knowing why the old miko had worried. "Kagome, you're so warm... are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

The girl turned away from him, a fake smile planted on her lips. "I am fine Inuyasha, do not worry. I shall be back on my feet after some rest. I never noticed a fever. It must be your imagination," she spoke softly.

"What must be the boy's imagination must also be mine, young Kagome. I felt your head and it was as if it were on fire."

Kagome looked surprised at what the older miko had said. She didn't understand why she had a fever, but she did know she'd been really sick for the past week. She pushed herself so as not to let the others know and worry. She looked around and tried not to let Inuyasha see her worried expression. She had been pushed too far and her body couldn't take the stress of being sick. She laid back down and sighed as she couldn't keep herself up anymore.

Inuyasha looked at her carefully as her started, "Kagome, please. What's wrong? I know you've been sick, but I didn't want to say anything. Please, Kagome, tell me. I want to help you."

"You never wanted to help before! All you cared about was the damned Kikyo! How dare you tell me you want to help after I saw you and her together!" Kagome glared at him as she felt weaker from beginning to yell at him again.

"Kagome... you don't understand... It's not like what you think happened... I just-"

"You just what?! You wanted to help her escape from the clutches of Naraku? How sad is that? Really, I want to know!"

The older miko slipped out to leave the two alone, knowing this wasn't good for Kagome's health. She shook her head as Sango and Miroku came running up to her, asking what was wrong.

She sighed, "Those two are at it again. Just another one of their fights, and it doesn't help Kagome's condition..."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. They shared a knowing glance and knew what had to be done. They ran inside, pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome, and pinned him to the side of the hut. Each of them spoke in turn.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so cruel as to argue with Kagome when she is in such a condition? It isn't like you Inuyasha," Miroku stated.

Yes, it isn't. Why are you acting in such a way? Do you not care about the health and well being of one you care for so dearly? You… do care for her… right, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, a worried expression on both her and Miroku's faces.

"What's it to you?! Stay out of my business! I don't have to tell anyone anything!" Inuyasha stated heatedly.

"Inuyasha, do you care about Kikyo or Kagome more? You must answer!" Miroku stated, his tone that of worry and a bit of annoyance.

"Who cares?! It's my business! If I love Kikyo more than Kagome then it's of no one else's concern! So stay out of _my_ business! Got that?!" Inuyasha stormed off.

Sango and Miroku were appalled. Sango looked to the door of the hut, seeing Kagome there. She turned, fear sweeping through her face. Miroku turned as well. Kagome had heard everything, standing by the door. She now dropped to her knees, unable to think, to do anything. She stared in shock after Inuyasha, not knowing what to say or think.

"Kagome… please… I am so sorry you had to hea-" Sango tried to apologize, but Kagome wouldn't hear it. She ran off into the darkened night, away from everyone that reminded her of Inuyasha.

She ran into the forest, deeper ad deeper until she no longer knew where she was. She was ready to faint, ready to drop at any second. She broke through a clearing just as her body gave out. She saw someone, they were a shadow in her fading vision. She knew they seemed worried about her, but also surprised by her presence. She knew only darkness in the next few moments…


	2. A New Face and a New Feeling

Hello once again. A little note to those who read this: this chapter is in the POV(Point Of View) of the one she meets. Can you guess who? And if you can, I must warn you, he is slightly out of character. Enjoy.

* * *

_ Darkness... All I feel... is darkness... Where am I? I can't... why can't I get up? What's wrong with me? I... is there someone here with me? I can... I can feel someone...._ Kagome thought silently.

_

* * *

_

I saw her lying on the ground and brought her to my home. She slowly began to awaken at my touch. I did not want any of the servants to bother her, and I wanted to be alone with her anyway. I hoped she wouldn't be startled when she awoke from her slumber. She seemed to have been in a daze when she crossed my path, and I fear it had something to do with that damned half demon Inuyasha. I hoped I was wrong...

"What...? Where am I? What the hell am I doing here?" she spoke so softly as she awakened, startled to see me.

"You are here in my home. I hope it is to your liking, or I could just get you another room. Please, let me know if you need anything else," I said as I placed the cold rag in the basin of water.

I dried her forehead with a towel and stood to leave. She called me back. Why, I do not know, but I stopped and looked back at her. My servants had clothed her in a beautiful black kimono with silver dragons spiraling around the material that conformed to the curves of her body so well. It suited her, unlike that horrid uniform she was forced to wear with that fool Inuyasha. She would never see him again if it was her wish, and I'd gladly grant it. Her skin was far too pale for a healthy human's skin. She must've been sick as well. Her eyes were regaining their brilliant blue color, something they didn't have when I encountered her. She seemed to be getting back to normal, for the most part.

"Why... what am I doing here? All I remember is everything getting dark and... Inuyasha! Where is he?! What happened?" she asked bewildered, jumping up and folding over the covers.

The poor girl was in a state of shock. I walked back to her side and forced her to lie back on the pillows and cover back up in the sheets of the large bed. I smoothed back her hair and asked that she please calm herself. She looked at me with a wide stare. I knew she wasn't used to my acting so kindly, but it was my brother I did not like, and not her. She would never feel my anger so long as he was nowhere near her. She may have caused me trouble in the past, but that does not mean I hate her for it. It was all just to please my half brother, that damned bastard.

"Is there something wrong? Tell me, what happened to make you so shaken? Did it involve Inuyasha?" I asked her kindly and slowly so as not to make her worry.

She looked away from me, her eyes showing everything. She then grew very angry, and she lashed out with her words, anger and hatred filling them as she spoke his name.

"Never speak that vile half demon's name again! I never wish to be near that inconsiderate ass that you call a brother! I hope he dies for all I care... he's such a jerk... Damn Inuyasha...."

She began to cry, bringing her knees to her chest and burrying her face in them. She didn't seem to be too happy with him, and I wasn't going to correct her on the fact that he was my _half_ brother. She seemed so unhappy, and I didn't understand what Inuyasha had done, but if I could help it, he'd pay three fold. I took her chin within my index finger and thumb, holding it up so I could see her face. Such sadness was there, in her eyes. Whatever my half brother had done, he'd pay dearly for hurting this girl. I looked deeply into her eyes, and waited for her sobs to cease. I then spoke kindly and gently to the girl.

"What did he do to you, Kagome?"

Her eyes widened at my use of her name, something I never had done before. She then relaxed and pulled out of my grip, throwing off the sheets, and standing next to the bed. She walked to the window of her room and sighed deeply. I sat there, curious as to her answer.

"I found out who he cared for... and... as much as I hated it at the time... it isn't me. He loves that damn Kikyo!" she paused, trying to hide the fact she was crying again. "Damn him, and damn her! They can both rot in hell for eternity with each other! I no longer want to see him again... not any of them... they all remind me of him..."

She started to drop to her knees, but I used my demonic speed and made sure she didn't fall. She looked up at my, startled. I noticed at once that she didn't feel comfortable. I just told her I didn't want to see her fall, and that I was sorry if I offended her by touching her, the whole time keeping an emotionless face. She shook her head as I let go of her waist. She was so small and frail...

"No, I don't mind, but... it's just not like you to be so caring... why?"

I gave her my answer bluntly, "It isn't you I do not like, merely my half brother, whose name I shall not speak for your sake. Yet, mark my words, he gave his word to never hurt any innocent, and he has failed in that promise. I shall make him pay."

She watched me, a confused look on her pale face. I turned to her and asked that she not worry about it. I then walked back to her side and led her to the large bed. She looked dazed and then turned to face me, stopping me from proceeding. She looked into my eyes, and I into hers.

"Why are you being so kind? It isn't like you, whether you hate me or not. I want to know why. Tell me, or I refuse to be a polite guest in this house for another moment!" she said heatedly, her eyes shining with anger, making them even more beautiful.

"Kagome, I do not have anything against you, and you've not seen me act this way because you've never been around me when I'm not angered at someone. So, do not question what you've no knowledge about. Now, please. You are sick and tired, and do not lie, I can tell. So, lay down now." I said, pushing her backwards and onto the bed.

She looked shocked, even though I didn't push her hard, it still startled her. She looked at me, then refused to do as I asked, standing up once more. Kagome was starting to be a pain, but I found it to be like a game, and it interested me more than anything. I gave her a look that said: "Do you really want to play this game, girl?" She looked at me and laughed, not knowing much of anything else to do. I quickly appeared by her side, and she stopped. She looked at me as I stared her down, not in a threatening way, but in a new way I've never stared at someone before.

"What... what are you going to do? I didn't mean to laugh at you, but I found it to be funny... I guess... because I was nervous. Please, Sesshomarru..." her eyes pleading as she spoke in a whisper.

How good it felt to hear my name spoken through those lips. Some strange feeling come over me, looking into those eyes. I've always tried to spare her life when in battle with Inuyasha, only make it hard for him and act like I didn't care about anything. In reality, I was very fond of the human girl, the one Inuyasha promised not to hurt. I spoke gently, softly. A tone was in my voice that startled the both of us, a tone of sincere kindness and love.

"Kagome, I won't hurt you... You shall never feel my anger so long as you are nowhere near Inuyasha, and I hope that you can learn to forget about that heartless half demon. Please, Kagome... loose the fear in your eyes..." I was surprised at my voice as I brushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen into her eyes.

She lost all sense of fear then, but slightly tensed as a reflex when I touched her. I hoped to remove all her pain, her fear of me. I slowly leaned closer to her, feeling her warm breath against my skin. Her eyes became wide with shock as I moved closer to her. I could smell her sweet breath, her sweet scent that I never noticed before. Why was I acting so strangely?

"Sesshomaru... what-" I cut her off by placing a finger over her mouth.

My thumb caressed her lips, and I held her to my chest. I saw the look in her eyes of utter surprise. I was truly shocked at myself as well, but I was happy at that moment, and for what reason i know not. It had something to do with the fact that Kagome was here and not with Inuyasha, that she never wanted to be with him again. I had her at last, or so I hoped. Her voice was like silk when she spoke, and I was glad to hear it once more.

"Sesshomaru, please. What's going on?" she spoke quietly, almost ready for me to silence her or hit her, neither I'd do at any moment, except maybe silence her.

I smiled as I spoke to her, picking her up and startling her in the process, "Kagome, do you trust me at this moment? I would like to know..."

She gave me a look as she searched my eyes a moment, then nodded slightly, not really sure if she should've chosen that as her answer. I smiled and placed her on the bed.

"Good. Now, get some rest. It's still dark out, and tomorrow you can freely roam around my home and even leave, if it is your desire. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight Kagome, and may you have good dreams."

I left her in the room, turning off the light after she had gotten under the sheets a final time. I hoped she wouldn't wish to leave, but that wasn't my choice, and I wasn't going to force her to stay with me if it wasn't her wish. I returned to my own room and sat in silence for a moment, and then I decided to sleep that night, not knowing why. I quickly fell into a deep slumber and dreamed...


	3. Love Shown By The Demon Lord

Chapter 3, finally, and I found a problem with Chapter 1.. it had deleted the last part of the chapter. Do not worry, I shall have that fixed in no time. Please, enjoy, and remember, I accept all reviews because I want to know how to make my work better.

* * *

_I was running, running faster than I ever have before... I was afraid, alone, hurting... Why can I not escape? Why must I hurt so deeply for this stupid emotion? I am running away from her, away from the one I cannot stand to see unhappy.... Damn that bastard for hurting her... I cannot wait until I kill him... I want to hurt him so deeply. I am running through the forest, to her, not away.... I can smell her sweet fragrance, the soft smile on her lips... I can see it clearly.... I am falling... away from her now... I cannot see... why am I so far from her... I can no longer sense her, smell her... I want to reach out and hold her in my arms... I'm falling faster, faster... I see her... she is with... No! It cannot be! She is with him, the one who hurt her! She kisses him, but why? His eyes... no, his eyes show a great deal of distrust! Get away from him! Hurry! He is going to... No... that damn bastard... no!_

The lord sat up quickly, hoping it was merely his imagination. He looked around and saw he was no longer in the forest as in his dream. He saw Inuyasha maliciously kill Kagome. He wouldn't stand for it, even if it was a dream. He wanted to see his half brother's head roll. He stood up quickly, grabbing something from his dresser, and entering the halls, noting the servants scurrying around. He walked swiftly to Kagome's room and silently opened her door. He entered, a sense of peace filling him. He walked over to the bed she slept in, and gently placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. He grabbed the cloth from the water basin, sitting beside her on the bed, and he began to wipe her forehead as he had done earlier that night.

Sesshomaru smiled at the girl, resting peacefully beneath his gaze. He hoped she stay like this forever, perfectly at ease, unharmed, and in a blissful state of mind. If only he could join her there. Sesshomaru leaned down to look at her face more closely, ad he noticed she didn't seem to be as peaceful as he had thought. He reached into her mind, seeing what she saw as she began to moan with discomfort in her sleep.

_The young girl was running, far from the threat that followed her swiftly. She screamed, cried out, anything to get the attention of passers-by. She ran, stumbling and trying so very hard to keep the distance between her and the threat unseen. She screamed louder, and louder still. Her shrill voice echoing throughout the forest. She fell, suddenly trapped beneath the threat. It breathed down her neck, looking her over. She saw what, or better yet who the threat was. Inuyasha was in his demonic state, sizing her up for the kill. She let out one final scream, and a flash of white and silver was shown in the darkness. She was freed from Inuyasha's grip as Sesshomaru pulled him from her. He slew Inuyasha with a few hits from his newly crafted sword, of which a name was not known._

_He pulled Kagome to her feet, her tripping into his arms in the process. She blushed quickly, and he merely gave a slight laugh. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer, looking down into her eyes. Her soft gray-blue eyes shining with the light of the moon. He slowly leaned down and brought his lips passionately to her own. She stared as he performed such strange actions, being the demon lord. She slowly relaxed into the kiss and the dream melted away..._

Sesshomaru looked surprised as he came out of her mind. Kagome started to wake up, slowly; she opened her eyes to look at the figure before her. She let out a slight sigh and stretched, not really caring that it was Sesshomaru. He laughed slightly, and Kagome looked at him.

She gave a small yawn as she asked, "May I ask what's so damn funny?"

Sesshomaru looked into her hypnotic eyes and smiled. "Yes, but it might cost you."

He smiled, his eyes showing his happiness. Kagome looked at him curiously, then asked another question of the lord.

"Well, what would it take to get the answer from you? I have to know if it's worth it..." she said, still very sleepy.

"I have nothing in mind, but you could think of something, could you not?" he teased, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She looked surprised as he kissed her, wondering if he was all right. He then stood and walked to the other side of the room, standing in front of a large oak dresser. He opened the drawers and pulled out a silver Japanese gown. He looked back to Kagome, then to the dress once more. He tossed the dress to her and said that she put it on, as he left. She stared after him in wonder. Why would he be doing this? She stood in front of a full-length mirror, holding the dress up to her figure. She smiled and then put the dress on. She turned and showed herself what the full effect of the dress was. It was beautiful.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door and came in after she said it was alright. He looked stunned as he watched her looking in the mirror. The dress suited her better than he thought. He looked at her, her eyes catching his as she turned to look at him. She blushed and made him smile. He walked over to her and asked that she spin around for him. She did, and he watched her, the dress looking so wonderful on her figure.

"Sesshomaru... please, it makes me feel uncomfortable to have people stare at me. What do you think?" she asked curiously.

"Beautiful..." he whispered before he could catch himself. "I mean... you look good, and the silver color suits you better than that horrid green uniform you wore."

She saw him blush ever so slightly, and it made her laugh. She looked up at him and thanked him for his nice comment. She was a little surprised, but not as much as for what happened next. Sesshomaru asked that she follow him, and she did. They walked around for quite sometime, talking about anything that came to mind. Kagome thought of how this was so unlike the Sesshomaru she had known. He stopped, almost causing her to bump into him. She blushed slightly for not paying attention.

"Please, step outside with me Kagome. I want to show you the garden," his voice soft and dark like the night.

Kagome followed, carefully. She marveled at the garden, all of the wonderful smells of the flowers. There were so many exotic flowers, many of which she hadn't seen before. Sesshomaru stopped under a Sakura tree, blossoms fully bloomed. She looked at him and wondered why he'd stopped here. Then, she noticed he was looking at her. She was in a brief state of surprise, but shook herself out of it.

"Sesshomaru... why did we stop here? Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want to know how you like everything so far," he said, his voice soft.

Kagome looked around and said it was wonderful, the whole time Sesshomaru marveling at Kagome. He stopped her, having her face him. She looked up with confusion. He smiled, and asked that she relax, which she did.

"Kagome, do you still trust me like you did last night?"

She looked at him before nodding. Then, she couldn't believe what he did next...


End file.
